Alien Rayblood
also known as "Alien Raybrad" and "Alien Reiblood", is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 12 of that series and the main antagonist, responsible for creating the . Alien Rayblood is perhaps an equally powerful alien to Alien Empera, if not stronger. Subtitle: History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Although not physically seen with a prominent role, Rayblood's first mention and appearance was seen in the second-to-last episode of the original Ultra Galaxy series. He is stated by Kate to be the creator of all Raybloods and Reionics across the universe and that he has lived longer than any previous villain in the Ultra Series, surpassing the likes of Juda, Yapool, and Alien Empera. Some thousands of years ago, Rayblood's body was destroyed, but his genes spread across the universe, creating the Raybloods and Reionics in hopes of determining who would be his successor by making them battle one another to the death. It was stated by Kate in the following series, that it was Rayblood, who, as just a spirit, turned Ultraman to stone and imprisoned him on the world where the first series took place. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey It is revealed in the sequel series to the original Ultra Galaxy that Alien Rayblood was still alive in a sense, his spirit having been sealed deep within Planet Hammer for ancient unspeakable crimes. During the Reionics Battle, upon regaining enough power, Rayblood called out to Reimon, to approach him. Upon entering the depths of the planet, Rei was confronted by Armored Mefilas, whom Rayblood had brought forth to test Rei's strength. Impressed by Rei's abilities after Mephilas was defeated, Rayblood finally revealed himself to Rei in hopes of persuading his Rayblood offspring to become his successor. Rei however refused and Rayblood chose to deal with Rei personally, possessing a newly revived Armored Darkness and commanding him to attack Rei. Despite easily pummeling Rei's Gomora as Armored Darkness, Grande and Red King appeared as well, having followed Rei and ultimately Alien Rayblood is destroyed by the combined efforts of EX Gomora and EX Red King. Rayblood's soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Rayblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultraseven as the two Ultras fired a Specium Ray and a Wide Shot, destroying the core of Rayblood's spirit. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Rayblood appeared to Ultraman Belial prior to the events in the film. Their encounter was spoke of by Mirai Hibino that after Belial was banished from the Land of Light for tampering with the Plasma Spark, Alien Rayblood appeared before the Ultra and fused with him, transforming him into the powerful, evil Ultra he is now. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure Rayblood reappeared in this manga series, taking place 50 years after the original series. Following his destruction by the hands of Ultraman and Seven, Rayblood recreated the Reionics Battle to gather all Reionics in one place. He sent Bullton to Earth, summoning various Kaiju from across the multiverse and sent Pigmon to pick a human Reionics, which succeeded in the form of manga protagonist Io Mikura. As the series passed, Rayblood used the space battleship Prometheus to collect the combat data of Io and his Gomora and took the appearance of Reimon's Burst Mode as a medium, summoning Grand King to fight against Io and a young Alien Keel Reionics named Vittorio. Failing to do so, he summoned Silver Bloome and captured every available Reionics to consume their power and partially revive himself. When Rayblood has fully revived, he revealed Pigmon as his accomplice, shocking Io's party and unveiled the Prometheus' combat form as Deathfacer but before he can decimate the entire team, Pigmon defected him and Io's Bemular shielded them at the last minute. Io summoned his Gomora and Vittorio's EX Gomora to fight against the possessed robot. Despite the possession of Gomora's combat data, Deathfacer fails to calculate EX Gomora and in the end defeated by both monsters when combining their finishers: W Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot). The manga itself is also adapted into the game premise of Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS (predecessor of RR) where the player took control of Io himself and their monsters being optional to their choice. Rayblood's scenario was depicted differently in the game, where he summoned a Zetton and a copy of the player's monster choice instead of Grand King and never took the form of Reimon's Burst Mode. As Deathfacer, since Bemular's part was omitted due to the nature of the game, Vittorio blocked the Neo-Maxima Cannon and survived but heavily exhausted, he gave the player his Battle Nizer to perform Double Monsload, therefore defeating Deathfacer. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure NEO Due to being a spirit, Rayblood survived his encounter and inhabited a Reionics Kanegon's Battle Nizer while bringing along a DNA sample of Kate's late Zetton. Kanegon shared his Battle Nizer with a young boy named Ai Asama after entering the Earth (which was from Neo Frontier Space World, taking place sometime after Tiga's final battle), where the boy proved to be a better controller of his Red King whereas Kanegon has trouble in doing so. Ai and Red King's combat strength was used by Rayblood to revive himself and finally unveiled himself during the right time, bringing out a cocoon that housed EX Zetton as his new body. Before revealing itself, EX Zetton easily decimated Ultraman Tiga after his battle with a revived Gatanothor, though Ai assured that Tiga is fine. As Rayblood/EX Zetton effortlessly eliminated the Space Alliance Army (a universal alliance consisting of Ultra Kaiju from the World of the Land of Light), Ai was visited by Kate's spirit, who revealed that Rayblood used her late Zetton and encouraged the boy to defeat him. Ai and Vittorio first attacked Rayblood with their monsters before Io, Ultraman, and Seven joined the fray. Seven used his Ultra Psychokinesis to block EX Zetton's Zetton Shutter for the young Reionics to launch their attacks, defeating Rayblood once more. After the battle, Kanegon, Io and Vittorio acknowledged Ai's potential as a Reionics, therefore allowing the boy to gain his personal Neo Battle Nizer. Like its previous manga, the entire story is also adapted in its game iteration, Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS, though also had its own differences. While Rayblood follows his original plan of inhabiting Ai/Kanegon's Battle Nizer and reveals himself (while taking over EX Zetton (Kate's Zetton)'s body), he did not face the Space Alliance Army and never attacked Tiga (who disappeared first before Vittorio's rampage). Instead, he directly face the protagonist's (optional) monster and still standing even after one round of battle. Before Rayblood/EX Zetton can fight again, it was then where Reimon and Kate's spirit appeared, claiming her Zetton and thus leaving Rayblood to disappear from vulnerability. Ai's full transition as a Reionics never came into realization and returns to his original world, with Vittorio and Kanegon bidding farewell. Ultra Fight Orb Rayblood's legacy was survived once again by Reibatos, another Reionics that wanted to follow the same path as Belial. His image appeared when Reibatos confirms to Ultraman Zero that he is also a Reionics. Ultraman Geed Rayblood was mentioned by Belial when he Fusion Rises into Chimeraberus, who added that the alien's own Reionics power was utilized during the creation of Kaiju Capsules. hugs Belial while Rayblood is purged, allowing him to speak to the true Ultra inside Belial.]] In the final confrontation against Ultraman Belial, Riku Asakura received his father's past recollections (including his conversion into a Reionics by Rayblood) and embraced the former in an attempt to understand his pain. This event caused the expulsion of Rayblood from Belial's body as his mental projection changes to Early Style. Unfortunately Belial wasn't able to comprehend his son's compassion and chooses to eliminate him at that moment before being obliterated. Data : Alien Rayblood summons Zetton and forced the monster to endlessly fire 1 Trillion Degree Fireballs to the point of exhaustion. * : Rayblood can exhale a mist that temporarily confuse the opponent. ** : A tag-team attack made with Ultraman Belial. Rayblood exhales the Reionics Prison while Belial took this opportunity to launch an energy beam attack towards the target. * : Under possession of Rayblood, Armored Darkness can fire his own version of Giga Rezolium Ray called the Reionic Fusion, which was said to be the combination of the armor's energy with his Reionic energy. This cannot be considered as a tag-team combination, since at that time, Rayblood is assumed as the player themselves and Armored Darkness is only present as part of Rayblood's attack. * : A tag-team attack with EX Zetton. Reiblood possess EX Zetton and the monster created a larger Trillion Meteor fireball attack, ready to be thrown against the opponent. * : By firing a blast from his left hand, when the attack hits the opponent, Reiblood can rapidly pound them to the ground. Alien Reiblood Astral Form.png|Astral Form Rayblood Possession.png|Possession Alien Reiblood Shadow Hand.png|Shadow Hand bandicam 2017-03-11 01-04-51-025.jpg|Monster Manipulation - Reimon= Reimon is Rei's form when tapped into his Rayblood nature, thus making it as a distant variation of Alien Rayblood. Furthermore in the Ultra Adventure manga, a partially revived Rayblood used Reimon's Burst Mode as a physical projection. : Reimon fires a blue beam of energy. *Reimium Reviving Ray: A reviving ray used to free and revive Ultraman. *Telepathy: Rei is telepathic by nature even in human form, this was how he sensed the endangered Ultraman and Ultraseven. Although he has never engaged a telepathic conversation he can still communicate long distances. Rei can also sense the bonds between other Reiyonix and their monsters, a sensation that aggravates him, prolonged and repeated exposure first resulted his first transformation into Burst Mode. *Eye Slugger: For a brief moment, Rei was in possession with Ultraseven's Eye Slugger after the Ultra sealed the Armored Darkness and himself. The weapon was returned to Ultraseven after Armored Darkness' defeat. *EX Mode Monster: As Reimon, Rei can evolve Gomora into EX Gomora. *Spectral Form: In Ultra Coliseum and Ultra Coliseum DX, Reimon is capable of summoning a spectral version of himself to fight giant opponents. Reimon Blade.png|Arm Blades Reimon Reimium Reviving Ray.png|Reimium Reviving Ray - Burst Mode= Reimon Burst Mode When Reimon feels extreme anger or rage, he transforms into , a black/red form, and he has the ability to evolve Gomora into mode as well. In this form, Reimon becomes extremely powerful but violent in battle, as does Gomora, and will fight both friend and foe alike. He also evolved into this form after being mind controlled by Belial. Later in the series, however, he learns to evolve Gomora into Reionic Burst mode without himself entering Burst mode himself. :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 220 kg :;Powers and Weapons *Reionic Burst Mode: Due to this form, Reimon Burst Mode can evolve Gomora and Litra into Burst Modes as well due to intense anger. }} }} Reionics Although Rayblood's body was destroyed, his genes were spread across the universe, creating the Raybloods and Reionics in hopes of determining who would be his successor by making them battle one another to the death. Babalou neo.png|Alien Babarue Monster: Antlar NeoAlienguts.png|Alien Guts Monster: Gomess, Cherubim (deceased) Ultrsvn Aln Hook 2.jpg|Alien Hook Monster: Dorako x2 Grande.jpg|Alien Keel Grande Monster: Tyrant (deceased), Red King Photo.png|Alien Mefilas/Armored Mefilas Monster: Unknown (deceased) Metron Reionics render.png|Alien Metron Monster: Doragory, Vakishim (deceased) Ultrman Mbs Aln Nckl.png|Alien Nackle Monster: Galberos (deceased) Alien Pitt maxx.png|Alien Pitt Monster: Unknown (deceased) Reflect reionyx.png|Alien Reflect Monster: Birdon (deceased) Shaplay legend.png|Alien Shaplay Monster: Black King (deceased) TemperorNEO.png|Alien Temperor Monster: Arigera (deceased) Ultragalaxyneozelan.png|Alien Zelan Monster: Arstron 10 - alien z-ton (rb).jpg|Alien Zetton Monster: Telesdon (deceased), Zetton (Mentioned in official website) Dada neo.jpg|Dada Monster: Unknown (deceased) Kate.jpg|Kate Monster: Fire Golza, Gan Q, Zetton (all deceased) Rei cool pic.jpg|Rei Monster: Gomora, Litra, Eleking (deceased), Miclas (temporary) Rei_Alternate.jpg|Rei (Alternate) Monster: Gomora (died but was revived) Urutoraman_Beriaru.png|Ultraman Belial Monster: Belial Army Beryudora Io_Mikura.jpg|Io Mikura Monster: Gomora, Pigmon, Bemular (deceased), EX Gomora (lent from Vittorio) Alien_Keel_Vittorio.png|Alien Keel Vittorio Monster: EX Gomora Reionics_Kanegon.jpg|Kanegon Monster: Red King Ai_Asama.jpg|Ai Asama Monster: Red King (lend by Kanegon), Agira (temporary) Alien_Zarab_Reionics.png|Alien Zarab Monster: EX Eleking Ultra_fight_orb_reibatos_render_by_zer0stylinx-dazv3ki.png|Reibatos Monster: Tyrant, 100 Monster Graveyard residents Other manga Reionics Several of these aliens appeared in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure manga series as side characters: *Alien Metron (Monster: EX Red King) *Alien Valky (Monster: Kingsaurus III) *Unknown owners of Jirass, Natsunomeryu and Goldon (all defeated). Reionics Challenge-exclusives These Reionics were only available in the arcade game ULTRA MONSTERS until its final successor, RR. Whereas there are several new Reionics, others were simply reused from the series cannon, though gaining alternative monsters instead.http://www.daikaijyu.com/rr/gameinfo/neo.htmlhttps://www36.atwiki.jp/mikuraio/pages/86.html *Io: Garamon *Vittorio: Verokron *Alien Metron: Bajiris, Nova *Alien Zarab: Dinosaur Tank, Birdon *Armored Mefilas: Grand King *Kyrieloid: Gatanothor Gallery Ultrmn Rbld.png Reiblood movieI.png Reiblood movie I.png mega_monster_battle_alien_rayblood_bust_render_by_zer0stylinx-dazgwf9.png THEMOVIEVisualFile6-.jpg References id:Alien Rayblood Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Fusions Category:Reionics Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Undefeated Villians